


Let’s Keep It Simple

by Gnilnim27



Category: Mistborn: The Alloy of Law
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Emotions, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnilnim27/pseuds/Gnilnim27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wax and Wayne fall into a casual friends with benefits relationship, just keeping it simple till its not...</p>
<p>Wax awoke to the world with a pounding in his head and a an odd taste in his mouth, a mixture of last night’s whiskey and something else that was oddly familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One More

**Just One More**

Wax awoke to the world with a pounding in his head and a an odd taste in his mouth, a mixture of last night’s whiskey and something else that was oddly familiar but couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He groaned and moved to get out of the bed, and found that he couldn’t. He was being restrained, and being in his habitual lighter weight, it didn’t take much to keep him where he was.

He twisted and groaned, wait that wasn’t his voice, the pounding in his had made catching up slow, but that definitely wasn’t his voice, it was Wayne! And it was Wayne’s arm that was tightening around his waist! Rust and ruins, what had they done last night?!

Wayne proceed to nonchalantly snuggle closer to him, pressing his face to the side of his hip, lips brushing lightly. Oh, yes. Now it all came back in a rush.

* * * * * *

 

‘Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!’ Wayne giggled; he had a tendency to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter when he drank too much. Wax shook his head at his companion, it was unbecoming to laugh at people being shot in the arse, even if the said person was a wanted criminal. It was juvenile… but then again it was Wayne. 

‘Well, goodnite, Wayne,’ Wax said as he rose from the bar, back in the day drinking till early dawn was noting, but he wasn’t 20 anymore. 

‘And leave me to drink alone?’ Wayne said, warping a too warm hand around his wrist, looking wide eyed and pleading, adding a little broken hearted pout for effect.

Wax narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t falling for it.

‘Oh, come on now. Unless you’re getting too old,’ the younger man said, wiggling his eyebrows goadingly.

Wax looked at him, blinked once than twice before saying, ‘I’m leaving,’

‘Oh, did I hurt your feelings?’ Wayne asked, Wax huffed in annoyance, turning to leave.  
Wayne walked after him as Wax marched up the stairs of the inn, ignoring him. ‘Want me to kiss it better?’

‘Not from you, I don’t. You probably kiss like the way you shot,’ Wax replied not slowing down as they turn down their corridor.

‘And you would know that?’ he shot back, still at his heels, at that Wax stopped, and Wayne walked right into him.  
He turned around and stared at Wayne, ‘Really?’ it was meant to sound sarcastic but it somehow fell short of its intended effect, and ended up sounding intrigued. That’s what one too many shots of whiskey does to you.

Wayne leered, actually leered. ‘Wanna try?’ he said, and Wax felt oddly like a girl being propositioned to, they were in a dark hallway and they were alone.

Wax opened his mouth, to reject, to joke, to lecture, he would never know because Wayne was leaning in and sealing his lips against his.

It started soft, chaste even, nothing but a press of softness against his, slightly dried with the overlaying sent of whiskey. Than Wayne’s tongue darted out, and almost shyly traced the seam of his lips. 

Wax hesitated a moment, then he opened, and was like being in Wayne’s speed bubble. Everything around them kind of blurred out, Wayne’s hands cupping his face as his tongue delving into his mouth, mapping the insides of his mouth.

Wax let Wayne take the lead for a while, letting the younger man push him backward, their door hitting his back with a loud thump. Wax moaned and pushed back with his tongue, pulling hard against Wayne’s vest, spinning them around so that he had Wayne trapped between him and the door instead of visa versa, partly out of instinct, mainly because he wasn’t about to let Wayne push him around.

With one hand, he side down and palmed Wayne through his pants as he bit and sucked at his neck, with the other, he was trying desperately to get the door open while arms full of a writhing moaning Wayne. 

The door gave suddenly, among all Wayne’s unhelpful grinding against Wax’s hip, and a lot of one handed scrambling, something must have gone right, because they were tumbling into the dark room. 

The room wasn’t very wide, Wayne landed sprawled in the bed, from the dim light outside, Wax could see his lust filled eyes and a smirk playing on his red swollen kissed lips. 

In one smooth movement, he kicked the door shut and pulled off his cravat. N the darkness of the room, he could see much, but he could feel, and he certainly felt Wayne hooking his legs around the back of his knees, edging him forward.

He braved himself on his arms as he fell ward, he could hear Wayne giggle in his ear and feel his breath play against the side of his face.  
Wax turned and silenced the laughter by kissing Wayne hard, forcing his mouth opened as he plundered his mouth, Wayne keened as Wayne pushed him a little rougher up the bed. Yeah, Wayne seemed to like that, being man handled that way.

So Wax played along, ripping off his coat, vest, dirt stained shirt, buttons popping and fabric tearing. Wax burned some steel and pushed Wayne’s belt buckle out of his belt loops, it landed with a clank in some far corner of the room. Wayne was laughing again.

‘Oh, Harmony, Wax, pushing?’ he said through his sniggers, Wax said nothing; he only smirked as he slide his hand into Wayne’s pants, stroking his cock with a firm grip. Wayne’s breathe hiched as the laughed die in his throat, turning into a needy whine. 

‘How do you like it, Wayne?’ Wax whispered into his ear, voice lower and raspier as his other hand rubs Wayne’s right nipple between his thumb and index.

‘Ahh…,’ Wayne gasped, for once speechless, Wax couldn’t see him, but he could feel the raise in his heartbeat, fast and hard against his chest. ‘Ah…Har-Hard, I want it hard,’ he said, ‘I want-I want you to fuck me hard, Wax!’ Wayne practically whined as he trusted up into Wax’s hand.

‘No lube, it’ll hurt,’ Wax said giving apologetic butterfly kisses up Wayne’s neck.

‘Use my cum,’ Wayne said, Wax looked up at his face shocked, Wayne wanted him to fuck him with his cum and was apparently quiet serious about it if his thighs tightening around his waist was of any indication.

‘Hurry,’ he said breathlessly, and Wax brought his hand up to his mouth, Wayne licked and sucked every digit like he would Wax’s cock , and suddenly Wax was very sorry that they were in the dark, because he could feel Wayne smile around his fingers but he wished he could see him suck them.

Wax pulled his fingers out of Wayne’s mouth with a wet pop, and suddenly he was painfully aware of how hard he was. He jerked Wayne off fast and hard, with Wayne’s hips rising up from the bed to meet him in every downward stroke.

When Wayne came, he came with a desperate moan, Wax felt Wayne’s thighs strain as his body arched up and off the bed, he felt the warm splatter of cum against his chest and neck, the creamy wetness coating his fingers.

Wax gathered most of the cum on Wayne’s body and nudged him, ‘Turn over,’ he said, pulling down Wayne’s pants as he crawled onto his knees and hands.

Wax didn’t waist anytime opening Wayne up with the cooling cum, one hand up his ass, the other free hand freeing his own cock from the painful confines his pants.

Wayne was tight, his body was relaxed enough but damn, his hole was tight, even with three up his ass, Wax knew it’ll still be a tight fit. He wanted more time to stretch him, but Wayne was getting mouthy as he begged him to quit teasing and fuck him already.

Wax spit into his palm and slicked up his cock, grabbed Wayne’s slim hips and pushed, as the tip of his cock push into Wayne’s hole, Wayne whimpered and Wax froze. Then Wayne drew in a deep breath and relaxed around Wax, letting Wax slip in father. 

Slowly, inch by inch, Wax was balls deep in Wayne’s body, there was a brief silence, nothing but the heavy breathing of Wax and Wayne’s panting, two bodies joint as one.

‘Move,’ Wayne rasped, and Wax trusted, pulling back slightly and pushing forward, building a slow easy rhythm. But that didn’t last very long, Wayne began pushing back in earnest and wax fucked back harder, it was tight, not enough slick but warm, hot and throbbing, and Wayne felt amazing.

‘Oh, Harmony, Wayne!’ Wax cried, trusting erratically now, as Wayne got louder and lewder beneath him, cock already hardening again.

‘Come on, Wayne,’ wax said, taking Wayne’s cock into his hand, stroking him in time with his fucking. Sliding his cocking in as he pushed Wayne forward into his grip, Wayne’s cries, his groans and the slap of their skin filling the air.

‘Wayne!’ Wax cried, and Wayne felt Wax spill hot and wet into his body, and he came like that, with Wax pumping his cum into him as he came again in Wax’s hand.

* * * * * *

Wax sat frozen as Wayne stirred to full awakens, or at least as wake as he could ever be in the mornings.  
‘Hey, you cleaned us up!’ he remarked sleepily, and he did, Wax had discarded both of their clothing, using their shirts to wipe up the mess as Wayne fell asleep almost instantaneously. 

Wax looked down to tell him that this could never happen again! It was unprofessional, they could get hurt, and more things along those lines but then he saw Wayne’s dopey happy smile and he decided that that could all wait, after all, it was still relatively early, by Wayne’s standards anyway.


	2. Pink Elephant

****

**Pink Elephant**

It’s been two weeks since the time they had tumbled together at the inn, and Wax was carrying on business as usual. Not that he was avoiding Wayne per a say, he just avoided talking about it, and that was fine for Wayne, he could live with that.

Problem was although Wax was carrying on like they always had, Wayne caught him looking at him (in more than one occasion), in that kind of way those rich spoiled lords looked at their mistresses during public events when he thought he was sleeping. It made Wayne itch that Wax would just do something already.

But apparently his friend was working on some weird code of conduct, and if Wayne knew Wax, and he did, it was probably something self-sacrificial and noble. Whatever it was, it was probably giving them both a case of blue balls and had to be remedied soon before someone broke something vital.

Wax sipped his tea, they were in a camped tiny café, the only reasonable clean looking place in the area. Wax had jerked off this morning, once again trying to picture anyone’s but Wayne’s mouth around his cock, having an inner battle of wills within himself before coming with the image of Wayne’s kissed bruised lips wrapped around his length, feeling guilty and oddly dissatisfied. 

A small malevolent voice had been nagging him in the back of his mind ever since that night, reminding him that life was short, more so for a lawman, and that anything could happen at any given moment, why not take it while that going was good? 

A younger, more reckless Waxilium probably would have, but he wasn’t young anymore and he thought more now with his brains than with his dick. Wayne was his companion, confidante best mate and sometimes errand boy, he wasn’t about to add fuck-buddy to the list. Let’s not forget that he mentored him since he was, what 16? Shame on you Waxilium for even allowing him to bed you in the first place.

Thing was, Wayne was looking increasingly unhappy, well maybe not to the common observer, but he know Wayne longer and better (now more intimate) than anyone else, he could see that under all that smart mouthed remarks and sassy comebacks lay true irritation.

He was also doing increasingly inappropriate acts like sucking his desert spoon thoroughly and wetly before pulling it out slowly and licking his fingers clean after a particularly sticky meal. Or maybe Wayne had always done that, only now Wax was looking it all differently, which was worst.

And there he was doing it again, looking at him like that, enough was enough and Wayne was going on the offensive, after all a good offensive is a good defence, it always worked for him in combat. 

He rose from their flimsy table and said to Wax, ‘Come with me for a bit, will you?’ 

Wax looked up at him suspiciously but followed him anyway. Wayne made his way purposefully towards the gentlemen’s washroom, he had been watching it door for the better half of the hour and knew it was now or never when it was perfectly empty.

When Wax hesitated at the door, Wayne yanked him in and locked the door behind them. ‘Wax, we need to talk,’ he said as he leaned against the wall from across them.

‘Not now we don’t,’ Wax shot back, reaching for the doorknob, but then Wayne made a low wanton noise and he froze, he should have barrelled on and left. No pausing, no second thoughts, no looking back. He should have but he didn’t, he looked back, and what his saw made him so hard so fast that it was embarrassing.

Wayne was palming his cock through his pants as his free hand slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing bit by bit of pale familiar flesh. Wax had seen Wayne topless a tone of times, but to see him flushed and lust filled was a whole different thing all together. ‘No, I talk, you listen,’ Wayne replied, voice cracking like he was barely holding it together at the seams. 

When Wayne popped the last button, he slide hid hand down his chest to join his other at his groin, squeezing and stroking briefly before he unbuckled and zipped down bit by bit, sighing contentedly as his cock was finally released.

Wax stood there staring as he watch Wayne slowly sucked finger by finger into his mouth with his other hand making gentle strokes on his cock; clearly his higher brain functions had left him, those treacherous bastards.

Wayne licked the palm of his hand, wetting it thoroughly, his entire hand, every digit glistening in the low light. Then he wrapped the newly moisten hand around his cock and gave it his first really firm stroke. 

It must have been a relieve for him because he let out a loud moan, Wax was over him in a heartbeat, covering his mouth with his hand, rust and ruins, did Wayne want the entire café to come running?

Wayne glared at him and shoved him back, Wax backed off reluctantly, once in contact with that warm physical heat, it was hard to let go. ‘Stay where you are,’ he said breathlessly, Wax was about to argue about what was the point of it all when Wayne move to pinch and rub his left nipple, body arcing up into his own touch. Wax found that the impending argument cessed to be.

Eyes locked into his, Wayne toyed his nipple till it stood taunt and erect on his flashed chest, while the hand on his cock thumbed the slit of it, precome seeping out and trickling down his fingers.

Wax itched to touch, but Wayne was pinning him down with nothing but dark eyes, Wax’s cock was starching painful in his pants.

Wayne moaned shamelessly, than bit his lip to stop himself from getting any louder, but it didn’t stop the pornographic sounds coming from his throat as he begin to stroke firmer and faster. He slipped his other hand down his body and between his legs, spreading them just that much wider as he pulled at his balls. 

And than he was coming, head thrown back in a strangled moan, his slim body in a beautiful arc as cum splattered across hid flushed torso and onto the dirty floor. All the while, never breaking contact with Wax’s eyes.

Then the little fucker smirked, he could barely hold himself up but he was smirking as he pushed himself up against the wall.

Wax could only watch dumb struck as Wayne tucked himself, hissing slightly at how sensitive he was, and buttoned himself up, tugging here and pulling there to make himself at least half presentable.

‘Now, we’re done talking,’ he said into his ear as he walked pass, than straightening his hat before he exited the washroom, leaving a very annoyed, horny Wax.


	3. Subtle Fire

**

Subtle Fire

**

Rannete was glaring hard as she opened the door to revile a grinning Wayne, she was tempted to slam the door in his face or rise the shotgun in her hand, but she didn’t, instead she stepped aside to let the bastard in.

‘Miss me, darling?’ he asked leaning in close to her, Rannete growled, oh, how she would like to shot him.

‘Same rules. Don’t. Touch. Anything,’ she warned, poking a sharp finger at Wayne’s chest, if Wax hadn’t run his servant over carrying a letter asking a favor off her and specific request to let Wayne in and a promise to join them later, she wouldn’t have even bothered with Wayne.

‘Even you?’ Wayne pouted, and by the Survivor the man can pout, if there were an international pouting challenge, he’d win it.

‘Especially me!’ Rannete snapped back, ‘Now where is it?’

Wayne pouted some more as he dug into his jacket pocket, ‘You wound me, Rannete.’  
Rannete levelled him with a flat glare as the locks snapped shut more violently than usual behind him.

Wayne only smiled as he handed her an oddly wrapped parcel in brown paper, it was heavy in her hands, her alloymency told her that it was iron.

She weighed it in her hands thoughtfully as she opened the door to her workroom, marching straight for her worktable, she emptied the contents out, it reviled to be a well-crafted pistol and several blood stained bullets. 

As she set to work, Wayne was once again predictably doing what she told him not to, which was running his fingers all over her workroom. Rannete managed to examine the exterior of the gun and even managed to dismantle the gun all without any disturbance. Funny.

Funny, she thought as she looked up, something felt off, what was it? Ah. Yes, it was the lack of Wayne.

She turned around to look for the man in question, and found him looking a long riffle right in its nozzle, thankfully, none of the guns on display was loaded or Wayne would have blown his head off ten times over. 

Rannete watched him turn the riffle this way and that, looking as if it were something form a different realm that he barely understood, after a while; he grew bored and wondered to the next weapon on the wall. Wayne kept fidgeting with his collar, tugging and pulling at it absent-mindedly as he eyed Rannete’s array of guns with equal amount of curiosity and confusion, upon a closer look, Rannete spied the reason behind Wayne’s constant pulling at his collar.

Wayne had his collar buttoned uncharacteristically high, all the way to the highest button under his adam’s apple, in poor attempt to hide a love bite so fresh that it was till a fierce red, it would have worked well if Wayne hadn’t pulled it down. Clearly unaccustomed to it.

Rannete smirked to herself, ‘Must be a hell of a girl,’ she remarked.

Wayne looked up at her in surprise, finger stilling at his collar.

‘Well, when can I meet this unfortunate lady? At least let me thank her for getting you out of my hair,’ she said, turning back to her the pistol on her table.

Wayne, sighed, unbuttoning his collar since the cat was somewhat out of the bag, Wax had been very enthusiastic with their love making that morning, Wayne suspected that the inconveniently placed mark was pay back for all the teasing he had done to Wax. 

‘Well, we’re bot together… per a say,’ he said, walking over to look at yet another impressive looking gun which he could never hope to understand, at least he understood what pretty looked like and Rannete made pretty guns.

Rannete spun around and glared at him hard, ‘She’s married,’ she said, sounding so disgusted and annoyed that it took Wayne aback.

‘What? No! Harmony, no,’ Wayne replied, being in a closed room full of guns with one irritated gunsmith was hazardous to one’s health.

‘She’s engaged?’ Rannete asked, tone softening slightly, to something resembling more like curiosity now. 

‘Not really…. Look, Rannete, we’re just not that type of couple,’ Wayne said exasperatedly, silently pleading his friend (his friend, though Rannete would argue otherwise) to drop the topic, Rannete opened her out to grill him some more when the there was a loud pounding from the main door.

‘I’ll get that, it must be Wax!’ Wayne cried, a little desperately, already half way out of the door, Rannete let him go and get acquainted with her more than half a dozen locks as she turns back to her work.

 

Wayne beams as he opens the door to Wax. 

‘And who may I ask are you, Sir?’ Wayne asked, in a perfect copy of his former butler’s accent, holding himself in an exaggeratedly posh and proper way.

‘Let me in, Wayne,’ Wax laughed, pushing the younger man a side.

As Wayne let him slide pass, Wax hand lingered on his shoulder, sliding higher to thumb at his collar as he Pushes the door shut, locking all Rannete’s ridicules amount of locks.

‘She spotted it,’ Wayne said.

‘And what did she say?’ Wax asked, pressing his thumb on to the mark that he left right above Wayne’s vein, causing a gaps and a hitch of breath from Wayne.

‘She thinks that you’re a girl,’ Wayne said, giving Wax a kind of apologetic half smile, apologetic, even though theoretically he had nothing to be sorry for.

Interesting, he thought and filed it away for a closer inspection later, now was not the time, but if Wayne just told him what he wanted, he wouldn’t need to-.

Wax took a deep breath, and Wayne looked back at him questioningly.

Wax merely smiled reassuringly, reminding himself that when he had Wayne he had Wayne and that he would have Wayne later, right now though, he had a murderer he had to catch.


	4. No Strings

Swaying piano music bangs out on shaky keys, fighting a losing battle with the various noises of laughter, shouts and glasses clinking in the rowdy bar, the pianist doesn’t seem to care or take notice as he sways drunkenly, bang away in the corner. 

The bar is well lit, with oak wood surfaces and stocked with better liquor than most of its neighbours, something to be expected since it was in a slightly better part of town and server with ‘extras’ on the sides. 

Wax leaned with his back against the bar counter as he watched ladies corseted o tight, it hurt to look at them, wearing enough make up for 5 other girls each, as they move from man to man. He was paying close attention to one lady in particular, she had her back to him, her wavy gold hair, hung loose above her waist, and was less tightly dressed than the rest of the women in her scarlet satin dress that was open around the shoulders. 

The lady leans forward as the man, a too expansively dressed gentleman, face red with the brandy in he had been drinking ever since the dame started talking to him, whispers something in her ear. Too low and too far away for Wax to hear in the too loud bar.

The blonde throws her head back in laughter, and the man slides a too bold hand up her thigh, Wax grips his tumbler so hard and glares so darkly that several man around him hurriedly looked for seats elsewhere, perhaps somewhere less likely to be struck by lightning in the foreseeable future. Or in his case, allomancy. 

The lady mummers something to the man, the man in turn looks crestfallen, shrugged and smiles the smile of one who knows that just how rich he is and that there’s plenty of other pretty young things willing to jump into his lap at a well-placed price.

The blonde looked back one last time, giving the man a sassy wink as she walked away from him towards the bar counter, slotting herself onto an empty sit beside Wax.  
‘Feeling under the weather, darling?’ Wayne asked, in a voice two octaves higher than his nature tone, overlaid with a smoky sultry Elendel lower district accent. 

‘Did you get it?’ Wax said through gritted teeth, Wayne who had placed a cigarette in his cherry red lips looks up in surprise, but quickly recovered, he was playing a part after all and couldn’t afford to let his act get massed up by whatever Wax was going through. 

‘Was there any doubt?’ he replied coolly as he motion Wax for a light, he was Anntia now, and Anntia had seen more than her fair shear of men, and in the end all men were the same, men like Wax didn’t faze Anntia.

Wax lit his cigarette almost out of reflex, Wayne felt Wax’s heavy gaze on him like a physical touch as he sucked in the smoke, it raised goose bumps on Wayne’s skin, Wayne’s inner skin anyway, on the outside he wore Anntia like an amour, she blow the smoke into Wax’s face and smirked. 

Than Wax was on him so fast he almost let out a genuinely girly squeak as Wax grabbed him firmly by the neck and hulled him in, kissing his lipstick coated lips with all passion and no fitness, tongue demanding as it assault his mouth.

When he released him, Wayne was breathless and hard, thankfully women’s dresses were so layered and flouncy that nothing would show through. Wax looked like a man possessed.

‘How much?’ Wax whispers, voice lust laden into his ear. 

What? Oh. Oh! ‘Nothing that you can afford,’ Wayne replies, playing up the smokiness, a little too breathless for professional self-assured Anntia, but a lot more Wayne.

Now it was Wax who was smirking, lime the cat got the cream. ‘Then I suppose that I’ll just have to take it. Don’t I?’ he said in a tone so cheeky and lewd, bordering on nasty that it was almost as if Wax was playing a part too.

He grabbed his arm hard and pushed Wayne almost roughly towards the door, out into the chilly night air, well, maybe he was playing a part. Once outside, Wayne barely had a second before the was hoisted up in a bridle cradle and was shooting through the air, this wasn’t the first time he had Wax carry him while coinshooting, but it was definitely the first time Wax lift him like a-a- well, like a lady. 

They breezed over the rooftops of the city, beneath them the lights twinkled like little fireflies. 

Wayne tighten his hold around Wax’s neck as he pushed particularly hard on a passing building, they shoot high up into the sky, the city’s usually loud sound becoming muted to them so high up in the sky. At that moment, the moon decided to take a peek from behind her protective clouds, illuminating them briefly, making Wax’s profile look exceptionally striking. And something tug at Wayne’s heart, making his throat catch and chest tighten.

But thankfully, Wax push them forward fast and let them drop so suddenly that Wayne wasn’t given much opportunity to think before he was shocked by the sudden plunge.  
Wayne squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the expected impact that never came.

Wax cleared his throat, causing Wayne to open eyes that he didn’t know he had squeezed firmly shut, to find himself on Wax’s veranda and Wax smiling adoringly at him, and there was that feeling again. 

‘Oh, so we’re here, darling?’ Wayne said in Anntia’s voice, not as steady as he would have like as he fought to stomp down those foreign emotion that threaten to burst out of his chest and cause him to say something weird and disastrous. 

Wax , to Wayne’s surprise, glared at him in annoyance and a little hurt that Wayne had no idea what cause.

Whatever it was switched something in him, because he threw Wayne onto his bed forcefully and was attacking his mouth with the same way he did back at the bar, a forceful tongue and firm hands at his face. 

Wayne struggled to keep his voice as Anntia as Wax his hands under his skirt, caressing over his stocking covered legs, he let out a high pitch moan. 

Wax froze, and suddenly he was off him, pushed back on his hands, his face hovered too far away from Wayne’s, looking distressed in what little light the moon provided.

‘This isn’t going to work, Wayne,’ he said, ‘I need to hear your voice, Wayne. Not Anntia, or whoever is it you’re playing. I want to hear you. You,’ he continued, almost pleadingly, and Wayne lets go a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding.

‘You wanna hear a man’s voice from a dress?’ Wayne asked laughing in relieve as he slipped back into his natural tone with his usual Roughs accent. 

‘Not a man’s voice…, your voice,’ Wax said, resting his head against Wayne’s, immediately looking happier when the younger man wore his naturel tone. 

‘Well, then, Wax. You want me to get rid of all these lace too?’ Wayne asked, batting his false lashes innocently. 

Wax laughed. ‘No, keep the dress and the wig,’ he said, hand already continuing their previous endeavour of sliding their way up his thighs, which Wayne is more than happy to oblige as he spreads his legs open for him.

‘Oh, Harmony,’ Wayne gasp as Wax palms him through his underwear, Wayne trusts up into Wax’s palm slightly, all that smooth satin and lace playing against his skin.

‘Next time, you should wear one of these ladies’ silk underwear,’ Wax causally remarked as he pulled Wayne’s boxers to one side, exposing his hard cock and his hole.

‘Silk? Nah, too expensive,’ Wayne said, going all high and pitchy, close to whimpering as he felt Wax wet tongue flicker at his hole, he clenched reflexively. 

Wax growled, actually fucking growled, causing Wayne to still and let Wax manhandle him to his liking, using his thumbs to pull Wayne wide open before licking at his hole again, a gun callused hand rubbing firm circles against his inner thigh, on the space between bare skin and sheer stocking.

Wayne felt himself open up shamelessly easy to every flick of Wax’s strong determined tongue, and Wax rimmed like everything else he did, concentrated. Every muscle in Wayne relaxed, letting Wax’s tongue fuck deeper and deeper into him, reaching places that no one else was allowed to touch, leaving Wayne’s neglected cock to thrust up helplessly into the air and back onto Wax’s tongue. 

‘Wax! Please!’ Wayne whined, precome beading at his slit and dripping down the vein of his cock, he was desperate. 

He felt Wax chuckle, the vibrations traveling up from between his thighs, up his body, a whole good minute passed with nothing but Wax’s tongue fucking him wet and open, and he was ready to beg again when Wax slid a hand up and around his cock.

Wayne groaned, finally being granted the relief he so badly wanted, no needed. And he was thrusting up into Wax’s hand frantically, keening lust filled like the whore he played as he felt Wax coat his cock with Wayne’s own wetness from tip to base, before drifting down to play with his balls.

Wax’s jaw and tongue was aching and his lips felt bruised from Wayne forcing himself down on him, but he let Wayne do it, rust and ruins, he’d let Wayne do it all day if it meant he’d get to hear those lovely noised tripping out of Wayne’s lips in that voice.  
Wayne’s thighs were trembling, and he was getting louder and louder and thrusting with an edge of desperation to it. Time to end it with a bang, thought Wax as he slipped a finger along his tongue, his saliva making the slide so easy that the doubt Wayne even register it at all, and the he pressed.

Wayne yelled, sounding almost as if he were in pain as he came so hard he could barely see straight, his orgasm sending a shock through his system.

Wayne came with his body in beautiful arch, heightened by the corset the had laced on, his lacy skirt pushed up to revile his spread legs, shooting pearly white cum that contrasted with his dark redness of his dress.

Wayne must have blacked out briefly after that, because when he awoke, Wax had had his wig remove and was working his hand furiously against his cock. Wayne reached out to help his lover but Wax grabbed hold of his wrist before he could and pinned him down as he stroked, his red bruised lips slightly parted and brow creased.

‘Wax,’ he said, voice hoarse from earlier and from something else that he couldn’t name, looking Wax straight in the eyes. 

‘Wayne,’ Wax said, wreaked, and just with that Wax came, shooting warm wetness all over Wayne’s face, Wayne closed his eyes and opened his mouth to catch the bits of cum.

He still had had eyes closed when Wax groaned his last spurt and collapsed down beside him, Wayne kept them closed as he caught his breath, not daring to break the warm afterglow that had settled upon them.

‘Wayne,’ Wax called, a gentle hand brushing through his hair as another wipes at his face with a cloth.

‘Hmm?’ Wayne relied, sounding happy and contented; he felt Wax shift beside him and brushed a soft kiss against Wayne’s temple.

‘By the Survivor, what are we doing?’ Wayne heard him murmur, through it seemed to be more to himself than to Wayne.

‘Anything you want it to be, it could be without strings. We’re both adults, no one else ought to be responsible for us other than us,’ Wayne replied, it was simple and uncomplicated, he didn’t think that Wax needed complicated right now.

He felt Wax shift again, and suddenly everything felt tense and uncomfortable.  
Wayne opened his eyes and found that Wax had propped himself up against one elbow, frowning down at him. ‘Really?’ he said, there was the hurt in his voice again, but more in in was the cynic. 

Wayne licked his lipstick-smeared lips uncertainly, Wax’s eyes tracking the movement.

‘Wanna look at that thing you had me pull off him?’ Wayne asked, switching tracks, if you see bandits up one highway, use another.

Wax frowned harder but rolled with the punches, listening amiably as Wayne carried on in his grousing on how ironic it was that such a paranoid bastard should be so lax around prostitutes. And about how badly he wanted to get out of this dress and clean-up, which Wax agreed, but nobody seem bothered with moving.


	5. As You Will Have Me

Wax kissed Wayne like his life depended on it, strong, passionate and needy, he kissed like he was a starving man and Wayne was his air, water and alloy. It was frightening, deadly serious and all kinds of things that Wayne tries to keep at bay for the longest time, but now all his walls were coming down at once.

The older man had grabbed him instantly upon entering the room, not surprised, not annoyed, just determined and sure, like he know he knew long ago that Wayne would be there waiting for him in his room. And when he moved, it was unlike the way he kissed, unlike the other times they coupled together, as he moved Wayne into the wall of his bedroom, he was sure and steady as steel. 

 

* * * * * * *

Wax was wondering if Wayne was still in one piece, if he still had enough health left in his metalmind, if he had finally foolishly mouthed off enough to get his head blown off. It was the Roughs. He wished he had gone with him instead, but Wayne had insisted that he stayed and teasing him mercilessly of being too posh for the Roughs now.   
It was supposed to be a simple bounty hunt, arrest a group of bandits that were terrorising the Roughs, have a word with their parents if they had any and it was back to Wax in no time. Or at least that was how Wayne had put it…

‘Lord Ladrian!’ came the feminine familiar voice, penetrating his thoughts like a bullet shot through the mist.

Wax quickly came back to himself, and smiled, perhaps a bit wearily, at his present company. ‘I’m sorry, my lady,’ he said in an apologetic tone.

Steris frowned disapprovingly at him, clearly thinking that he was up to his usual law keeping nonsense again. ‘I said, Lord Ladrian, if you are feeling quiet well?’

‘Me? I’m fine, good,’ Wax replied, discreetly dropping the billet which he had no doubt been thumbing subconsciously back into his jacket pocket and picked up the delicate china cup in front of him instead. 

Steris blinked at him for several moments, before her eyebrows creased again.  
‘Will you be breaking off our courtship?’ she asked, he voice carefully levelled, her body stiff and guarded.

When Wax didn’t reply but proceed to sip his tea, she stiffened further.

‘I would prefer that we not waste each other’s time any longer if you have found a better match,’ she said, irritation and hurt creeping into her tone slightly, but noticeably to one who was used to interrogating people.

Wax set his cup down and sighed. ‘Lady Steris, I am not ending out courtship,’ he said, although courtship was a term to be loosely used with Steris, unless you counted well-planned tea meetings, official documentations and long boring public events as ‘courtship’. 

‘But she clearly means a great deal to you- You do remember that the contract covers mistresses,’ she said, sounding less irritated now and more worried, and for some reason she had taken to wring her handkerchief tight in her hands.

Wax took this all in and raised an amused brow. ‘My good lady, you need not worry of you position,” Wax reassured her, he could already hear Wayne laughing hard, oh, the rich dame jealous of me? Surely not!, he could hear him say. 

“My lord, this is not a joke!”

* * * * * * *  
‘Oh, Harmony!’ Wayne gasped as he fell back into Wax’s bed with blunt teeth attacking his skin, where his shoulder met his neck, as strong firm hands swipe up his sides, their shirts long discarded.

‘5 days, Wayne! 5 fucking days and you couldn’t even send me a message?!’ Wax snarled, if Wayne didn’t know him well he would have though it to be anger, but he was now better acquainted with Wax as he was to his duelling canes, and that was frustration. Frustration of a very special brand.

‘If I had known that some distance would make you so frisky, I’d stay away longer,’ Wayne said laughing, Wax punished him with a nip at his nipple and a cruel barely there grip on his still clothed cock.

Wax moaned helplessly. 

* * * * * * *   
‘Lady Steris, my lover has no intentions of taking your place if we should ever marry, nor can he,’ Wax replied, voice cold, and warning, he felt fiercely protective of Wayne and would fight this woman for his honour, reputation be damned.  
Steris glared, then frowned, then her eyes widen.

‘Oh,’ was all she could manage.

* * * * * *  
‘How do you want me?’ Wayne asked playfully, using the whore’s voice from that night, combined with him kicking off his boots, it was almost comical.

Wax smiled indulgently as he kicked out of his shoes.

But then he looked at Wayne very seriously as he leaned down, arms braced on either side of the younger man’s head. ‘However you will have me,’ he said. Wayne paused, eyes widening ever so slightly.

When Wayne didn’t respond, Wax pushed him down and kissed him so hard that it almost hurt.

 

* * * * * * *  
Wax had expected a lot if he were to ever tell Steris about Wayne, he had anticipated anger, resentment, jealousy, even hatred. But never in his mind could he have seen this coming.

The woman was actually relieved, calm and approving even. Clearly something was wrong with her.

‘This sits well with you?’ Wax asked, sceptical.

Steris nodded. ‘It may be hard for you to understand, Lord Ladrian, but I stand to lose more were he a she,’ she hesitated, than continued as if it pained her to say it, ‘By the way you looked when you think of him…. Let’s just say I’ve seen many wives fall before a female mistress,’ she said. 

 

* * * * * *  
Wax kisses slowed from the fierce forcefulness of earlier to something akin to chariness, he was kissing him like he were glass, something brittle and frail in his hand, like something he had almost dropped and broken. And no matter how Wayne tried to speed things up, Wax wouldn’t let him, gently but firmly holding Wayne just the way he wanted him. 

‘Wax, please,’ Wayne begged between kisses, ‘please’ what? Please, fuck me? Please, I don’t understand? Wayne was reeling; it was too much, too soon, too fast. He dealt with the simple physical need better, he understood that, but this… 

Wax pushed himself up on his elbows, it didn’t put much distance between them, but that wasn’t his intention. He pushed himself up to look into Wayne’s eyes, eyes that were so young but at times, they were just as mature. Eyes that met his in the heat of battle and never wavered just as the way he looked at him when they came together. 

Roguish, fierce, trusting, and high on emotions, it took him aback the first time he realized that Wayne in bed was no different than Wayne in a fight. It also made him supremely jealous that someone else, other than him, got to see that side of Wayne, the Wayne that he had thought only existed in the heat of battle.

Before Wayne’s nerves had the chance to take over the younger man (again), Wax moved, breaking eyes contact. 

Thank the Saviour, Wayne wasn’t sure if he could take any more of it, it felt like Wax was looking into his soul. And Wayne was afraid that he might see something there that he didn’t like. 

Wax slid up Wayne’s body, settling himself right before his ribs. When Wayne took this as his cue to tuck some of Wax luxurious pillows behind his back and leaned forward to take him in his mouth. But Wax stopped him with a single finger to his lips. Wayne looked back up, surprised. Wax was playing a game with a whole different set of rules.  
Wax seemed to sense this, a cocky smirk spread across his lips that reminded Wayne of the younger more arrogant Wax that he had known. 

‘No, Wayne,’ he said as he took one of Wayne’s hands in his, ‘I. Want. You,’ he explained, as he emptied half a bottle of lotion from his bedside table onto Wayne’s fingers, watching intently as Wayne’s eyes widened. ‘To fuck me,’ he finished, barely louder than a whisper as he guided Wayne’s fingers between his thighs, eyes never leaving Wayne’s.

Wayne’s middle finger trace the puckered muscle of Wax’s hole, he circled it, pressing a little harder, slipping just only the tip of his finger in. It wasn’t like he had never done it before, but it was Wax. Wax! Wax who picked him out of the gutter, Wax who he owed his life to, Wax who was his oldest friend. Wax who Wayne was kind of in love with….   
Wax smiled, a genuine honest to Harmony smile, when he saw the shift in Wayne’s eyes. A second finger joined the first as Wayne’s pushed in, bolder, like he almost understood Wax. 

But Wax didn’t want ‘almost’, how could he possibly settle for ‘almost’ when what he needed Wayne to comprehend was so much more. 

An unguarded moan escaped his lips as Wayne’s fingers hit him in that sweet spot inside, sending little waves of pleasure throughout his body. 

‘Wayne,’ Wax said, voice shaking slightly, the evil bastard smirked and fingered the tiny bundle of nerves a few more time, causing precum to sip out of his slit. ‘Wayne, if you don’t fuck me now, I’ll come on your fingers!’ he said. He meant for it to sound stern and warning, but it came out sounding a little needy and breathless.

Instead of complying, Wayne smiled impishly at him and said, ‘Well, maybe I’ll make you do that.’ Wax stared at him, returned a smirk of his own, feeling immensely proud, and turned on. It was so like Wayne to turn the tables with a move he never saw coming. 

‘Hmm…,’ Wayne murmured thoughtfully as he bent to suck softly on the tip of Wax’s cock, as if he was still contemplating on having Wax come on his fingers. Oh Harmony, maybe he was seriously thinking it, Wax thought, moaning as three fingers fucking in and out of him. He gripped hard on Wayne’s shoulders.

Wayne brought him close to the edge, so close, but just when he thought that Wayne was going to finish him like that, mouth on his cock, fingers in his arse, Wayne pulled back and out. He gripped the sides of Wax’s hips, then hesitated, looking up for permission. It was endearing. Wax kissed him softly and lowered himself onto Wayne’s cock. 

‘Harmony,’ Wayne gasped, Wax was tight, hot and slick. Both of them breathing hard as Wax got used to the feeling of having Wayne in him. 

The moment of stillness gave Wayne the moment to see Wax, the old blade and bullet wounds that marked the lean worn body before him, the evening sun painting the other man in a kind golden glow.

Then he moved, rising slightly before lowering himself again, and they came together as they always had, moving slowly in a rhythm like an old dance that only they knew, to a song older than the earth that all lovers came to know, coursing through their bodies.

Wax’s nails digging painfully into Wayne’s shoulder, moving faster and harder down on Wayne’s cock, Wayne’s grip was slipping as sweat slicked Wax’s body, every flex of his muscle glistened in the low amber golden light of the setting sun. Cock leaking between their bodies. They weren’t going to last much longer.

Wayne shifts his hand to grip Wax’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrust. Wax groaned and wrapped his arms tight around Wayne’s neck, drawing himself closer, allowing little room for Wayne’s arm to move but Wax couldn’t care less.

He wanted the closeness, he couldn’t ride Wayne’s cock as hard but the feeling of Wayne in him, in front of him, on him and around him was enough, more than enough.   
Wayne felt Wax shift, his grip, the movements in his hips. He was close.

Wax pushed back enough to look into Wayne’s eyes when he came, shooting hot spunk onto Wayne’s fingers and stomach, shouting Wayne’s name.

Wax came beautifully, mouth open, lips bruised, brows creasing as if his orgasm surprised him, and his eyes. His eyes. Oh. Oh, Harmony.

Wayne wrapped his arms around Wax’s waist and pulled him close, trusting into him three four more times before the liquid heat filled his insides, Wax could help moaning slightly at the sensation.

Then Wayne flopped back into the pillows behind him, bring Wax along.

They stayed that way for a while, Wayne rubbing Wax’s back in slow circular motions as Wayne’s softened cock slipping out followed by a trickle of cum and lotion from Wax’s hole. They were filthy and the servants would have a hell of a time tomorrow, but that was tomorrow, right now they were in a little quiet bubble of them. 

‘Wayne?’ Wax said, almost whispered, afraid to break the pleasant afterglow, the only acknowledgment he received from his partner was a sleepy huff. ‘Would you sign a contract with me and Steris?’

Processing information was surprisingly slow and adorable on post orgasm Wayne’s face. His creased brow, half lid eyes and dopey smile, when comprehension dawned on him, his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widen.

‘Waxilium Ladrian, are you asking me into a polygamist marriage?’ Wayne asked, shocked, breaking their little bubble.

Wax smiled and stole a kiss from his surprised lover. ‘Well, sort of, but it was Steris that proposed it.’

‘You’re joking,’ Wayne replied still shocked.

‘She even drafted out the contract,’ Wax said, oh, it surprised him too, but can’t fault the women for being practical. ‘Expenses for you included, of course she is open to negotiation,’ he added, idly tracing patterns on Wayne’s chest as the younger man gaped like a fish out of water.

‘I-,’ he stuttered, lost for words.

‘Say yes,’ Way said, placing butterfly kisses from his chest up. ‘Please say yes, Wayne,’ he said as he nipped at his ear lobe, causing Wayne to arc and moan.

‘I-Ah!’ he cried as Wax slipped his hand between his thighs. He almost said, ‘does that cover by bendalloy?’, but instead he moaned out ‘Let me think about it.’

He didn’t want Wax to think that he was that easy, and Wax laughed against his skin, Wayne smiling so hard that it hurt. 

Oh, it was going to be so complicated.


End file.
